Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. The vehicle event recorder system can additionally be used as part of a driver assistance system (e.g., advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS)). The driver assistance system monitors driver behavior and assists the driver with the driving process—for example, with lane position, changing lanes, following distance, maintaining speed, etc. In order for the driver assistance system to function properly, the driver assistance sensors must be calibrated (e.g., so that lane position or following distance can be accurately measured).